Young Jounin Naruto
by Blackknight117
Summary: [Prequel to Team Naruto] Naruto now a Jounin and continuing the fight while dealing with his feelings for Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Two years have passed since the Fourth Shinobi War ended thank to Naruto Uzumaki and his friends. Naruto got promoted to a jounin at the age of 17 and still fighting the good fight. Without the Nine Tailed Fox, Naruto now uses the Rinnegan which he unlocked that to the Uchiha DNA he got from his deceased friend Sasuke. Now Naruto is now helping everyone out with the help of his friend Sakura Haruno.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 172 cm

Age: 18-19

Blood Type: B

Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan

Classification: Jinchuriki (formerly), Sage, Sensor

Team: Team Kakashi

Partner: Sakura Haruno

Clan: Uzumaki Clan

Family: Minato Namekaze (Father), Kushina Uzumaki (Mother), Jiraiya (Godfather), Sakura Haruno (Lover)

Rank: Jounin

Academy Graduation Age: 12

Chunin Promotion Age: 16

Jounin Promotion Age: 17

Bio: Naruto is a jounin level shinobi of the Leaf Village. He continues to fight and protect the village after the war ended. He is now known throughout the world as a legend. He is currently going on mission with his partner and crush Sakura Haruno. He continues to this day to deal with the loss of his best friend Sasuke Uchiha and the feelings he has for the girl he loves Sakura.

Clothing: Green flak jacket, black shinobi uniform with red swirls on each shoulder, orange pants, iron plated gloves.

Ninja stats: Ninjutsu 5, Taijutsu 4, Genjutsu 3.5, Intelligence 3.5, Strength 4, Speed 4.5, Stamina 5, Hand Seals 3, Total: 32.5

Name: Sakura Haruno

Hair Color: Pink

Eye Color: Green

Height: 166 cm

Age: 18-19

Blood Type: O

Classification: Medical-nin

Team: Team Kakashi

Partner: Naruto Uzumaki

Family: Kizashi Haruno (Father), Mebuki Haruno (Mother), Sasuke Uchiha (Lover,deceased), Naruto Uzumaki (Lover)

Rank: Chunin

Academy Graduation Age: 12

Chunin Promotion Age: 14

Bio: Sakura is a chunin level kunoichi of the Leaf Village and a talented medical-nin. She continues to grieve for the loss of her first crush Sasuke Uchiha who she was able to kiss before he died. Naruto tries to comfort her by cheering her up, at the same time Sakura began developing feelings for Naruto even though she believed she wouldn't be able find love with anyone else. She aids Naruto on missions to help fight off enemies and providing medical aid to those in need.

Clothing: Green flak jacket, red sleeveless shirt, black pants, black gloves, short pink apron skirt.

Ninja Stats: Ninjutsu 4, Taijutsu 3.5, Genjutsu 4, Intelligence 4, Strength 3.5, Speed 3.5, Stamina 3, Hand Seals 4, Total: 29.5

Name: Hinata Hyuga

Hair Color: Dark Blue

Eye Color: White

Height: 164 cm

Age: 18-19

Blood Type: A

Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan

Team: Team Kurenai

Clan: Hyuga Clan

Family: Hiashi Hyuga (father), Hanabi Hyuga (Sister), Hizashi Hyuga (Uncle), Neji Hyuga (Cousin)

Rank: Chunin

Academy Graduation Age: 12

Chunin Promotion Age: 14

Bio: Hinata is a chunin level kunoichi of the Leaf Village and heiress of the Hyuga Clan. She confessed her feelings to Naruto during the Invasion and hope that they would be together after the war ended. Naruto loss of his best friend Sasuke affected him like Sakura and decide to let him be until he is ready. Hinata hardy talk to Naruto about her feelings and focus instead on being strong for herself and the Hyuga Clan.

Clothing: White Sleeveless hooded zipped jacket, fishnet shirt, navy blue pants.

Ninja Stats: Ninjutsu 3.5, Taijutsu 4, Genjutsu 3, Intelligence 3.5, Strength 2.5, Speed 3, Stamina 3, Hand Seals 3.5, Total: 26

Name: Konohamaru Sarutobi

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Black

Height: 165 cm

Age: 14-15

Blood Type: B

Team: Team Ebisu

Clan: Sarutobi Clan

Family: Sasuke Sarutobi (Great-Grandfather), Hiruzen Sarutobi (Grandfather), Biwako Sarutobi (Grandmother), Asuma Sarutobi (Uncle), Naruto Sarutobi (Cousin)

Rank: Chunin

Academy Graduation Age: 12

Chunin Promotion Age: 13

Bio: Konohamaru is a chunin level shinobi of the Leaf Village and Naruto's protege. Under Naruto's training, Konohamaru grew up strong and hope to be as strong as Naruto and his grandfather one day. He would often go with Naruto on missions and help out the village in any way he can.

Clothing: Pale green long sleeve shirt, Blue scarf, blue pants.

Ninja Stats: Ninjutsu 4, Taijutsu 3.5, Genjutsu 2.5, Intelligence 3.5, Strength 3, Speed 3.5, Stamina 3, Hand Seals 3.5, Total: 26.5

Other Characters:

Sai (ANBU)

Shikamaru Nara (Chunin)

Ino Yamanaka (Chunin)

Choji Akimichi (Chunin)

Neji Hyuga (Jounin)

Rock Lee (Chunin)

Tenten (Chunin)

Shino Aburame (Jounin)

Kiba Inuzuka (Chunin)

Hanabi Hyuga (Genin)

Moegi (Genin)

Udon (Genin)


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning

Naruto woke up in the morning and ate breakfast. He got dressed and heads out to Sakura's house. Sakura already awake and taking a shower, she then got a towel to dry off and got dressed to hear her mother calling her to the door. She went downstairs only to see Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura" Naruto said.

"Good morning, Naruto" Sakura said "What brings you to my doorstep".

"I just came by to check on you and see how you are doing" Naruto said.

"That's sweet of you, but I'm fine really" Sakura said.

"Of course, but you can talk to me about anything if you" Naruto said.

"I'll keep that in mind, so what now" Sakura said.

"Lets go see grandma Tsunade if she has a mission for us" Naruto said.

"Okay then, lets go" Sakura said.

Naruto and Sakura went to see Tsunade for a mission only to find Hinata and Konohamaru there.

"Naruto and Sakura, so glad you come, please come in" Tsunade said.

"Hello, Naruto" Hinata said.

"Oh, hey Hinata" Naruto said.

"Hey boss" Konohamaru said.

"How you doing, Konohamaru said.

"Now then on to business, I am sending you four to the village in the Land of Fangs to investigate a serious of attacks there" Tsunade said.

"You want us to look into these attacks" Sakura said.

"Yes and since Naruto is a jounin he will be leading the mission, you four are to leave in two hours, good luck to you four" Tsunade said.

* * *

Naruto and the group left the Leaf Village to the Land of Fangs. As they continue walking they talk.

"Ahem Naruto" Hinata said.

"What is it, Hinata" Naruto said.

"I was wondering if we can talk, because lately we haven't talked at lot" Hinata said.

"What is it you want to talk about" Naruto said.

"Ah" Hinata said blushing.

"Is this about us, Hinata" Naruto said.

"Yes" Hinata said.

"I'm sorry that we don't talk about our relationship, given what me and Sakura are dealing with" Naruto said.

"I know, Naruto" Hinata said.

"Lets talk about this later, Okay" Naruto said.

* * *

Naruto and the other stop at a hot spring for a break. Naruto and Konohamaru went into the boys side while Sakura and Hinata are at the girls. Sakura and Hinata removed there towel and began submerging in the water.

"Ah, this feels great" Sakura said.

"Yes, Ah" Hinata said.

"What is it, Hinata" Sakura said.

"I was just wondering how you and Naruto are holding up" Hinata said.

"What, where is this coming from" Sakura said.

"Sakura, this has been going on ever since Sasuke died" Hinata said.

"Look Hinata, I'm fine so drop it please" Sakura said.

Sakura looking at Hinata after she snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, Hinata" Sakura said "I shouldn't snap like that".

"It's okay, I understand" Hinata said.

"No, it's not okay" Sakura said "I haven't been able to move on since then and I know that Naruto is trying to help".

"You're lucky" Hinata said.

"Why" Sakura asked.

"Because he thinks of you a lot than he does of me" Hinata said.

"How come you haven't made a move on him after you confessed your feeling" Sakura said.

"It's because he seems focused on helping you dealing with Sasuke's death, that I decide not to get between you two" Hinata said.

"He has always been there for me because of his feelings for me" Sakura said.

"I know, I wish that I could have given him that feeling in return" Hinata said.

"Yeah" Sakura said.

She thinks about Naruto's love for her and begins to feel a sadness for letting him wait these past two years. Meanwhile on the boys side.

"Hey boss, do you want to check out the girls on the other side" Konohamaru said.

"No, thanks" Naruto said.

"What's a matter" Konohamaru said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what Hinata had said" Naruto said.

"What, that she likes you" Konohamaru said.

"Yes, but that's not it" Naruto said.

"Then what is it" Konohamaru said.

"Its about me and Sakura" Naruto said.

"Is this about Sasuke's death" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes, Konohamaru" Naruto said "I can hardy get Sakura to move on and the only thing I can do is cheer her up, but I can tell that she is hurt".

"Look boss, I know that you love her and that you let her pursue a relationship with Sasuke even if you end up getting hurt at the same time" Konohamaru said.

"I still love her, Konohamaru" Naruto said "I just want to make her happy, that's all".

"I believe that Sakura isn't the only one who is still hurt, boss" Konohamaru said.

"What do you think I should do, Konohamaru" Naruto asked.

"I think that you and Sakura really need to be honest with each other" Konohamaru said.

"You think so" Naruto said.

"I believe that it is the only way you both can move on and feel better" Konohamaru said.

"Thanks" Naruto said "Hey, you still want to look at the girls".

"Boy, would I" Konohamaru said.

Naruto and Konohamaru got to peek at some girls.

"Wow, check them out" Naruto said.

"Yeah I can see a lot of them" Konohamaru said.

"Look at the girls right there" Naruto said.

"I see one pink hair with a flat chest and one dark blue with big breasts" Konohamaru said.

"Say what" Naruto said.

Sakura then looks at the top of the wall to see the boys peeping. She got angry and decide to punch both of them.

"You damn pervs" Sakura said in anger.

She beat them both and they all got dress to meet the girls outside.

"You both should be ashamed of youselves" Sakura said.

"Sorry" Naruto and Konohamaru said in pain.

"Well lets just get going" Sakura said.

"Hey ah, Sakura" Naruto said.

"What" Sakura said.

"I just wondering if we could talk sometime, it's important" Naruto said.

"Okay, I also wanted to talk to you too" Sakura said.

The group continue their journey and almost arrive at the Land of Fangs for the mission. Naruto and Sakura began to think about each other after the conversation they each had.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrival

Naruto and the team had arrived at the village to see it had been attacked.

"Hinata, use the byakugan and see if there's any enemies here" Naruto said.

"Got it, byakugan" Hinata said "I'm not seeing any in the village" Hinata said.

"Okay, lets help the injured to the house" Naruto said "Sakura, you should stay with Hinata and help heal the villagers".

"All right, what about you two" Sakura said.

"We'll go look around and see what we can find" Naruto said.

"Naruto, be careful" Sakura said.

"You too, Sakura" Naruto said.

Naruto and Konohamaru walk around to see some fire blast marks and sensed some chakra used to create them.

"What is it, boss" Konohamaru said.

"This chakra, it feels somehow familiar" Naruto said.

"You sensed this chakra energy before" Konohamaru said.

"Naruto, do you read" Sakura said through the radio.

"I'm here, Sakura" Naruto respond "What is it".

"One of the villagers is awake and there's something you want to hear from him" Sakura said.

"Okay, we're heading back to you" Naruto said.

Naruto and Konohamaru returned to the house to talked to the villager.

"Okay, tell them what you saw" Sakura said.

"I seen three ninja attacking and robbing us" villager said.

"What else did you see from these three" Sakura said.

"They had tattoos glowing out of their skin and suddenly they gained such strong power" villager said.

The words shock Naruto about these tattoos.

"Sakura, do you think" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto" Sakura said "Those three had Orochimaru's cursed seals on them".

"Orochimaru, but he's dead" Konohamaru said.

"He may be dead, but his cursed seals still remains active in them" Naruto said.

"They must have been among those who were released by Sasuke after Orochimaru died" Sakura said.

"We have to find them before they hurt anyone else, did you where they are heading" Naruto asked.

"I saw them heading north to the mountains" villager said.

"Okay let head out then, are you going to be okay here" Naruto said.

"I'll take care of these village, you guys go" villager said.

Naruto and the team head out into the mountains to find these sound ninjas.

"Naruto, i'm picking up three chakra signatures ahead of use" Hinata said.

"Then we are there" Naruto said.

The team then found the sound ninjas.

"I take it you're the three who has been attacking the villagers" Naruto said.

"Yes, I'm Hisao and these are mine men, I see that you are leaf ninjas" Hisao said.

"We are and we're here to stop you" Naruto said.

"We'll see" Hisao said.

The three attacked them and Naruto and the team fought back. One of them attacks Hinata and she uses the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms to attack the charka network. Konohamaru used the rasengan on the other ninja and knocking him back unconscious. Naruto and Sakura begins to go up against Hisao. He then begins to transform to the final stages of the seals, making him powerful enough against them.

"We'll then, it's time to fight fire with fire" Naruto said.

His eyes begins to change to the rinnegan and the two would fight. Naruto was able to avoid his blow and used the shadow clone jutsu and then they used the fireball jutsu together on him. The attacks had no effect on his tough skin. Hisao then suggest taking out Sakura with his claw only for Naruto to take the blow protecting Sakura. Naruto got pierced on his right back.

"Naruto" Sakura said loudly.

"I'm fine, Sakura" Naruto said.

He still was able to move and prepares to use his ultimate jutsu that he created recently. Naruto's right hand formed a spiral sphere that is covered in a electrical current that sounds like birds chirping.

"Now it's time for you to meet my new jutsu" Naruto said.

Naruto then charges towards Hisao on for him to use the phoenix flower jutsu to stop Naruto. Naruto was able to avoid the fires and striked with his jutsu.

"Take this, Rasen-Chidori" Naruto said.

Naruto's jutsu hits Hisao and the jutsu sends him flying to the rocks. Naruto sees that Hisao has a big hole on his torso as a result of the jutsu's effect.

Rasen-Chidori: An S-rank ninjutsu created by Naruto Uzumaki. The jutsu was a combination of his father's jutsu the rasengan and his sensei's jutsu the chidori. The jutsu is proven to be more deadly than the parent jutsus used to create it. It uses the piercing power of the Chidori and the spiralling force of the rasengan which together caused a large hole on the point of impact, bigger than the chidori's piercing mark.

"Wow boss, that is one great jutsu you got there" Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, it's like the rasengan and the chidori fighting as one" Sakura said "I didn't think it was possible".

"Well he has a way of making the impossible possible" Konohamaru said.

Hinata and Konohamaru are looking around to see if any of the sound ninja are loose, meanwhile Sakura asked Naruto to remove his shirt and began healing Naruto of the wound he took for her.

"Naruto, thank you" Sakura said.

"For what" Naruto said.

"For always being there even though I tried to push you back" Sakura said.

"Always, Sakura" Naruto said.

The two suddenly began growing closer with their hearts pounding and faces blushing, almost tried to kiss each other until Hinata and Konohamaru returned.

"What are two doing" Konohamaru asked.

"She was just ah, checking on my wound" Naruto said.

"Okay, so when can we go" Konohamaru said.

"Yes, I'm fine enough to go" Naruto said "So lets go".

"Right" Sakura said

The four began returning to the leaf village in which Naruto and Sakura were thinking about the moment they shared, and the part where they tried to kiss each other.


End file.
